Founders of Equestria
Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Commander Hurricane, Private Pansy, Chancellor Puddinghead, and Smart Cookie are six ponies who first discovered and founded the kingdom of Equestria long before the series' present day. Platinum, Hurricane, and Puddinghead served as the leaders of the unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth pony tribes respectively, and Clover, Pansy, and Smart Cookie were their advisors/seconds-in-command.__TOC__ Design and development Clover the Clever's color scheme, according to an illustration in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, resembles those of Warm Front, Tall Tale, S06E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, Officer Hard Case, and Unnamed Boy #12. Commander Hurricane's cutie mark, according to illustrations in The Journal of the Two Sisters, matches at least the design of those of Compass Star and "Ponet". Chancellor Puddinghead has the same body design and eye color as "Stärke Kragen", the same body design as "Roar Horn" and partly S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, and similar eyes to "Sprigfield". Clover the Clever is named similarly to the G2 Earth pony boy Clever Clover. Depiction in the series The Equestrian founders' story serves as the focus of the season two episode Hearth's Warming Eve, reenacted through an annual holiday stage pageant. Long ago, before the rule of Princess Celestia, Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi were divided by hatred and only cared about their own tribe. The tense peace between the pony tribes is eventually broken by a mysterious blizzard. Princess Platinum of the unicorns, Commander Hurricane of the Pegasi, and Chancellor Puddinghead of the Earth ponies hold a summit to figure out how to cope with the blizzard, but they are unable to reach an agreement. After the three leaders confer with their subordinates—unicorn advisor Clover the Clever, Pegasus Private Pansy, and Earth pony secretary Smart Cookie—they decide to set out and find a new land. The three pairs all meet in the same location and argue over whom has first stake over the new land, causing another blizzard to start. The six ponies take shelter in a cave, but as Puddinghead, Hurricane, and Platinum continue to argue, they are soon frozen in ice. Clover the Clever identifies the cause of the blizzard to be windigos—winter spirits that feed on hatred. Despite the animosity between their leaders and tribes, Smart Cookie, Pansy, and Clover maintain warm relations, and they eventually break the windigos' spell through the Fire of Friendship. Their warmth thaws their leaders' bodies and melts their hearts, and the leaders decide to share the new land, naming it Equestria. In the season five episode Hearthbreakers, the Friendship Express train offers "Chancellor Puddinghead puddings" to passengers. In the season eight episode Marks for Effort, Chancellor Puddinghead, portrayed as male , is depicted in Twilight Sparkle's slideshow. In A Matter of Principals, Clover the Clever's cloak serves as one of several centerpieces in a School of Friendship scavenger hunt. In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Chancellor Puddinghead is mentioned as having made a legendary pudding dish for the very first Hearth's Warming. In the Best Gift Ever short Mystery Voice, Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, and Chancellor Puddinghead are mentioned during Applejack's retelling of the first Hearth's Warming. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the hour-long Equestria Girls special Forgotten Friendship, Chancellor Puddinghead is mentioned as having tried to pass a law mandating that Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal, and the "Seven Trials of Clover the Clever" are mentioned, one of which involved him facing an evil sorceress who used the power of the Memory Stone to erase others' memories. In Lost and Found, Commander Hurricane's helmet appears at a human world beach. Other depictions IDW comics The Hot Topic cover features Fluttershy as Private Pansy. Storybooks Chapter books In Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Rainbow Dash mentions Commander Hurricane in chapter 9, "A Head in the Clouds". In Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves, Princess Celestia mentions Clover the Clever in chapter 5, "Lesson Number Fun". In Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, Princess Celestia mentions Chancellor Puddinghead in chapter 11, "Royal We". ''The Journal of the Two Sisters In Amy Keating Rogers' ''The Journal of the Two Sisters, the Equestrian founders are mentioned frequently in Celestia and Luna's journal entries. Smart Cookie, Private Pansy, and Clover the Clever—referred to in the journal as female—act as representatives of Star Swirl the Bearded and approach Celestia and Luna to be princesses of the recently founded Equestria. When Celestia and Luna finish constructing their castle, they meet King Bullion and Princess Platinum of the unicorns. Platinum acts disrespectful to Celestia and Luna at first and calls them "blank flanks". After Luna pulls a prank on Platinum, she apologizes for her behavior, and the three princesses start over as friends. Private Pansy, Smart Cookie, and Clover the Clever also become victims of Luna's pranks, but Chancellor Puddinghead—referred to in the journal as female—outsmarts her. Due to Celestia and Luna's influence, Puddinghead makes better leadership decisions, and Commander Hurricane learns to control his short temper. Hurricane also helps settle a dispute between ponies and griffons. ''Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna Human world Hurricane appears in ''Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. Here, he is captain of the Canterlot High School football team during Celestia's senior year and her opponent in the school presidential elections. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook A photograph at the end of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook episode 7, "Hearth's Warming Eve", features Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead, Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane, and Rarity as Princess Platinum. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, the Mane Six can dress up like the Equestrian founders through the Pony Editor minigame. Merchandise The Rainbow Dash Cloudominium playset's Playful Ponies accessories include Commander Hurricane's attire. The Equestrian founders are featured on cards in the Marks in Time expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game. In Matthew Reinhart's pop-up book My Little Pony: The Castles of Equestria, the real Chancellor Puddinghead, Smart Cookie, Princess Platinum, and Private Pansy are depicted on pages 5-6 in a pop-up of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Individuals Princess Platinum Princess Platinum is the leader of the unicorn tribe and the daughter of the Unicorn King Bullion. She is portrayed as considerably snobbish, viewing the other pony tribes as inferior to unicorns and treating Clover the Clever like a servant. Rarity plays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #45 C of Princess Platinum gives her the description, "Princess Platinum had no idea that moving to Equestria, where gems are incredibly common, would drive the prices of jewels down so low that they're hardly worth more than several bits a piece." Clover the Clever Clover the Clever is Princess Platinum's royal advisor and Star Swirl the Bearded's apprentice. Twilight Sparkle plays him in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #33 C of Clover the Clever gives him the description, "As Star Swirl the Bearded's personal apprentice, Clover the Clever had access to many magic spells early in their development that would go on to become staples of sorcery. Ponies like Twilight Sparkle still study these spells to this day!" Commander Hurricane Commander Hurricane is the leader of the Pegasus tribe and the Pegasus Weather Brigade. He is portrayed as very short-tempered and having a militaristic manner of speech. Rainbow Dash plays him in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, in which he is referred to as female in the pageant's context. Human world Hurricane is Ocean Wave's big brother. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #6 C of Commander Hurricane features the quote "This! Is! PEGASOPOLIS!" Private Pansy Private Pansy is Commander Hurricane's subordinate. She is portrayed as being soft-spoken and harboring a secret and extreme dislike toward her superior. Fluttershy plays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #56 C of Private Pansy gives her the description, "Pansy never rose above the rank of Private. Since she usually preferred playing with cute little bunnies and squirrels rather than shining her armor, it was probably for the best." Chancellor Puddinghead Chancellor Puddinghead is the elected leader of the Earth pony tribe. He is portrayed as being very eccentric and random, such as trying to read a map with holes in it and having no concept of up or down. Pinkie Pie plays him in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, in which he is referred to as female in the pageant's context. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #23 C of Chancellor Puddinghead gives him the description "Chancellor Puddinghead is famous for thinking inside the chimney, barking up the right tree, and going on the deep end." Smart Cookie Smart Cookie is Chancellor Puddinghead's secretary. She is portrayed as rational and straight-thinking as a counterbalance to Puddinghead's eccentricities. Applejack plays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #21 C of Smart Cookie gives her the description "After helping to fuel the Fire of Friendship, Smart Cookie went on to revolutionize farming and irrigation systems throughout the budding nation of Equestria." Quotes Gallery Chancellor Puddinghead ID CoE.png Commander Hurricane, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg Smart Cookie, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg Chancellor Puddinghead, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg Clover the Clever, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg Princess Platinum, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg Private Pansy, Equestrian Founder card MLP CCG.jpg See also * * * * * * * ru:Основатели Эквестрии Category:Advisors Category:Earth ponies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Farmers Category:Male characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Royalty Category:Students Category:Supporting characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Featured articles